SPN: The Road So Far  Perseguição Implacável
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Resposta ao desafio de Julho/2010. Texto curto. Espero que gostem.


Resposta ao desafio de Julho.

Obrigada Rainha por ter me informado e desculpa a demora em responder com um texto. Espero que tenha ficado bom, estarei voltando aos poucos. Beijos e obrigada a todos que lerem.

Pat

Obs: Ambientada em algum momento da 4ª temporada

**SPN: 'The Road So Far': Perseguição Implacável**

- Filho de uma p...

- Xingar de dois em dois segundos não está ajudando em nada Dean! – Sam respondeu entre dentes sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Dean, mais nervosinho que seu normal, se retorceu no banco ao lado por alguns segundos antes de gritar aflito.

- Ele está escapando Sammy. Corre com essa desgraçada, enfia o pé nesse maldito acelerador como homem.

O loiro vestido com sua inseparável jaqueta de couro, com um corte profundo sobre o supercílio esquerdo, segurava o assento com uma mão e com a outra apertava e gesticulava uma nove milímetros ansiosa por um disparo.

Com sua visão periférica Sam percebia a agonia de Dean, mas nada podia fazer a não ser empurrar ainda mais o pé no acelerador e rezar para que o miserável não escapasse.

Lá fora a chuva castigava a estrada.

À frente, além do que as luzes dos faróis iluminavam, tudo não passava de escuridão, com dois pequenos pontos de luz vermelha há uma boa distância que ora sumia, lhe causando uma enorme aflição, ora se aproximava, lhe renovando as esperanças.

- A culpa é sua Sam. – Dean sussurrou com o olhar fixo nas luzes vermelhas, apertando ainda mais a arma, com Sam rezando ao seu lado para que a mesma estivesse travada.

O absurdo daquela acusação atingiu o mais novo como um soco.

- A culpa é minha? – Retrucou enfim com um urro de animal ferido - Você bebe demais, joga com os caras mais suspeitos que nós já encontramos... E olha que já nos batemos com os caras mais suspeitos do mundo... Depois fica paquerando as garçonetes, todas as clientes do bar, aquele travesti loiro peitudo e posso jurar pelo papai que te vi dando em cima até daquela coroa com o cabelo estranho. Depois diz: A culpa é sua Sam?

- Não sabia que era um travesti, Ok? – Dean respondeu se ajeitando melhor e ficando vermelho – E eu não pisquei para a velhinha, só achei que a conhecia de algum lugar.

- Ou de alguma cama?

- Para de falar besteira Sammy e presta atenção na estrada. Se esse cara fugir...

- Não vai. Prometo! - A voz de Sammy saiu carregada de determinação.

Apesar de estar com raiva da acusação injusta do irmão, não podia deixar de sentir pena do cara. Dean estava um caco, mesmo tentando parecer forte e determinado.

Além do quê, Sam tinha certeza que via lágrimas bailarem naqueles enraivecidos olhos esverdeados toda vez que os pontos vermelhos à frente desapareceriam para só surgir novamente longos minutos depois.

- Juro pelas asas do Castiel que vou bater nesse cara, socar sem dó, quebrar cada osso de seu maldito corpo, esquartejá-lo, salgar e queimar. Depois, vou despejar as cinzas na pior latrina, do pior banheiro, do pior bar de estrada que eu puder encontrar.

- Dean?

- _QUE É!_

- Pelas asas do Castiel?... Sinceramente, depois fala de mim.

- Sam! – Dean respondeu sacudindo a automática, histérico - Piadinha! Agora! Não!

- Ok! Ok!

Fixando o olhar na estrada Sam acelerou o que pode, dando graças pela mesma ser a mais deserta do Estado de Nevada.

Tentando ver além da cortina de água descobriu assustado e atônito que os pontinhos vermelhos se aproximavam rapidamente em sua direção lhe dando apenas alguns segundos para pisar no freio e desviar com urgência.

O carro capotou duas vezes, girou, derrapou por um momento sobre a lateral, indo parar cinqüenta metros adiante do outro veículo, deixando-os presos em seu interior de cabeça para baixo.

Antes que Sam pudesse se recompor, um Dean focado e carregado pela adrenalina do susto e da raiva, já se livrava do cinto, se arrastava pela janela a fora, erguia-se cambaleante e corria trôpego em direção ao seu amado Impala apontando a arma em direção ao banco do motorista, esperançoso.

Seu sorriso de triunfo morreu quando encontrou o interior do Impala vazio.

Desesperado olhou ao redor sem nada poder enxergar.

Bufou e urrou como um animal que não entendia como sua presa pudera escapar de suas garras sedentas de sangue.

Dando um grito de pura raiva se aproximou do Chevy para abraçá-lo carinhoso e afagá-lo como um amante, enquanto Sam se aproximava mancando, encharcado e sangrando como o irmão.

- Pegou ele?

- Não! - Dean respondeu avistando ao longe as luzes de Las Vegas. – Não entre no carro. – Gritou para Sam - Não podemos contaminar as evidências.

Sorriu tirando o celular do bolso da calça.

- Dean, que negócio é esse de não contaminar as evidências? E o que você está fazendo?

- Ligando para um amigo do papai. O cara com um grão de areia ou uma gota de sangue é capaz de me dizer quem é esse bastardo que ousou roubar meu Baby.

- Quem? – Sam perguntou no mesmo instante em que Dean completava a ligação.

- Alô, Grissom? Aqui é Dean Winchester, preciso de uma ajudinha.


End file.
